


When Little People Fight

by StoriesInMyHead_StoriesOnThePage



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesInMyHead_StoriesOnThePage/pseuds/StoriesInMyHead_StoriesOnThePage
Summary: It has been three days since the Barricade have fallen some have managed to escape a deadly fate and have secured themselves on the outskirts of Paris in a safe house. With the National Guard after them will they be able to come together to see the sun rise again?
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

The sound of light summer rain echoed throughout the empty streets of Paris, each droplet becoming heavier and louder as the night went on. The cold water droplets falling on the roof tiles created a soothing midnight lullaby, a frail and gentle song that was only heard by those who stopped to listen. On occasion the song was joined by the sound of the metallic chimes of a church bell mildly swaying in the warm breeze the night provided. Water trickled down empty streets like a small river illuminated by single candles left at very open window of the houses along the streets. These candles were a symbol, a symbol of mourning and grief. The flames flickered and swayed along to the sounds of the rain and bell chimes as though they were dancing, the lullaby was interrupted by the petrifying scream of a young boy.

Sweat trickled from the whimpering child's forehead as he tossed and turned in the blood stained sheets, trapped in his own mind unable to awaken from the horrors of his nightmare. Within seconds of the young boys screams the door of the small beaten down room burst open and a young man ran to his side. The growing dark circles under the young mans eyes indicated that this had not been the first time he had come to the crying boys aid, but still the man’s speed and urgency to reach the child in distress was as if it was the first time.

"Gav! Gavroche! Open your eyes mon ami please!" The young man pleaded whilst stroking the child's hair, it scared Courfeyrac to see Gavroche like this. Gone was the feisty, happy young boy who was always by his side at the Café Musain, the was mischievous child the always had a gleam in his eyes and a laugh so infectious. Seeing him now clinging to his chest tightly in fear made his heart drop, minutes passed and the screaming soon began to stop, Courfeyrac however carried on stroking Gavroche's blonde locks singing soft comforting lullaby's into his ear. This had been the somber and melancholy routine the older man and fallen into for the past three days ever since they had escaped the barricade.

************************************************************

_“Little people know, when little people fight. We may look like easy pickings, but we got some bite. So never kick a dog because its just a pup!”_

_The first gunshot fired and Courfeyrac shared a worried glare between Enjolras and Marius, why had there been a shot fired, no one on their side had made a move. He then noticed Combeferre cautiously leaning out of the safety of their barricade, he could vaguely hear his friend mumble a word or two out towards the other side of the stacked furniture. It was then he knew something was wrong, he quickly climbed the barricade to join Combeferre, but when he reached his friend's side his eyes widened in shock._

_“We’ll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give up!”_

_Gavroche stood on the no man's land of their battle ground standing up against the National Guard alone with God knows many guns pointing to him ready to fire. Instinct soon took over and Courfeyrac leapt over the barricade ignoring the shouts from the Le Amis and shrugging of Combeferre's attempts as well as other who had leapt up to restrain him._

_“So you better run for cover, when the pup grows…”_

_The next few seconds all appeared to happen in slow motion, just as Courfeyrac reached Gavroche another shot was fired and the small valiant boy fell back into his arms. Lifting him into his arms Courfeyrac moved as fast as he could avoiding the fire of the National Guard that was now fixed on himself but he didn't care about himself now. Once back in the safety of the Café Musain Courfeyrac gently placed the unconscious Gavroche down onto the ground and attempted immediately to wake the boy._

_"Courf." Courfeyrac lifted his head slowly, to face no other than Enjolras, who had followed him into the Musain as well as Combeferre, Joly and Marius. At least he believed it was them as his vision was blurred by the rapid tears forming in his eyes, before he could even begin to explain himself Enjolras kneels down beside Gavroche and places a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. A small gesture but one that spoke greatly to Courfeyrac,_   
_"What shall I do Enjolras? Tell me please. I can't lose him.” With every sentence Courfeyrac's breathing became more hitched as the tears rolled from his eyes,_   
_" Not Gav he's like a baby bro-" He could not finish his own sentence but he did not need to as Enjolras nodded his head._   
_"I know Mon ami, I know. Trust me we will not lose him, I promise you." He gave him a reassuring smile and Courfeyrac returned it with a small weak smile of his own, that smile soon faded as he heard a small groan from wounded boy._   
_"C-Courf…"_   
_His voice was so frail, so quiet that the broken sound of his voice broke everyone's heart but no one's heart was more heart broken than Courfeyrac’s. All fear and worry immediately left Courfeyrac's eyes as he knew he had to be strong for him, he had to._

_“H-hey, hey there Gav, it’s alright I’m here, you've gotten yourself in a right old mess haven't you." He teased trying to put on the best smile he could, "What did you think you were doing eh? You had me worried sick, and not just me, you may have even cracked the great Marble Leader here!" he said with a forced wink. Quiet chuckles came from all around even Enjolras gave out a small chuckle at his friends attempt to comfort the small boy._   
_"It-it hurts Courf." Was all the boy could manage to say, without hesitation Courfeyrac began stroking his hair._   
_"I know buddy, I know but-but I promise you I won't for much longer, were-were gonna help you get better. Then it wont hurt anymore, you will be back to running though these street again in no time.” He looked up to Enjolras who gave him a nod, Enjolras then looked over to Combeferre who immediately understood what his friend wanted him to do. Combeferre slowly and gradually made his way over to the trio and knelt down to take Enjolras's place next to Gavroche, he began to take the boy in his arms, lifting him up when an arm suddenly restrained him._   
_"No." Courfeyrac said firmly, “No I'll take him." Combeferre saw the desperation in Courfeyrac's eyes and passed over the boy into his friends arms. Once Courfeyrac was on his feet he continued to comfort the boy in his arms. At the same time Enjolras was telling Combeferre of his new plan. Once he was fully aware of the plan, Combeferre walked over to Courfeyrac and motioned Courfeyrac to follow him._   
_"W-what's happening." A meek voice spoke._   
_"Hush now Gav, do not fret." Combeferre said, "Were going to take you to your sister, somewhere quiet and safe where you can get better, just try to sleep now we will be there soon."_   
_Gavroche did not need to be told twice, he curled up into Courfeyrac's chest which made Courfeyrac cling onto him even tighter. Soon this nightmare would be over he thought to himself._

************************************************************

Courfeyrac had hung on to that belief for the past three days but that belief was gradually fading as every night the house was awoken by Gavroche's screams. It had been over an hour and Gavroche was cradled in his arms listening to Courfeyrac's gentle singing.  
"I'm sorry Courf." Courfeyrac's singing came to a halt as he stared at the boy shivering in his arms. He sighed as he shook his head in frustration, not towards Gavroche, he could never be angry at him, he lifted Gavroche's face with his thumb so that they were face to face.  
"Now you listen to me Gav, you have nothing to be sorry for! If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I should have never let you out of my sight." He could feel the tears being to form in his eyes but he held them back and kept his voice strong and confident, as he vowed he would never cry or look weak in front of Gavroche.  
"Just try and get back so sleep now." He said as he continued to stroke his hair, his only way to comfort and calm him.  
"I can't Courf, when I close my eyes all I see is-"  
"I know Gav, I know but your just going have to try. Please, just try for me, it pains me to see you like this."  
From the corner of his eye he saw Grantaire appear at the door, he looked tired and watched on with a small shake in his hand. For three days Courfeyrac had not seen Grantaire drink a single drop of liquor so seeing him without a bottle in hand was new and strange, Courfeyrac was proud of his friend. Grantaire’s concerned eyes were drawn to the cowering boy in his friend's arms, Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a small nod to reassure him. Grantaire returned the nod with a small smile took one last look at the now sleeping Gavroche before returning to his own bed.  
The sound of the rain had stopped now and Courfeyrac saw stars appearing from out of the clouds. It was a sign, that soon everything would be calm, that the storm was almost over.

Little did they know that the storm was far from over.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Morning arrived sooner than Grantaire would have liked as light began to fill the four small rooms of Grantaire's apartment on the outskirts of Paris. The night had been rough for all as only a few of them managed to sleep for than a few hours. Between the pained screams of Gavroche’s night terrors and Grantaire’s own struggles leaving him to pace around the apartment for the majority of the night it was a miracle any of the six people within the apartment got any sleep. Grantaire who had been staring out of the only window in the room turned around to expecting the room to be empty, but he was much mistaken as he soon laid eyes on a worn out looking Enjolras sat in a chair in the corner hunched over book. If it was any other day, any other moment he would have laughed, of course he reading. Enjolras must have sensed another presence as his eyes slowly found their way towards his friend. The two of them kept eye contact for a few minutes until Grantaire broke the silence.

"You couldn't sleep either eh?" he asked as he moved onto the smaller of the two sofas. It was a meaningless statement, there really was no need to ask as he saw the dark circles forming around his leaders eyes, he just needed to break to silence in the room. Since Enjolras arrived at there now so called safe house he hadn't spoken a word, as if he was locked away in his own thoughts. But Grantaire knew all too well why.

_************************************************************_

_It was hopeless, the National Guard were advancing. The canons had destroyed their barricade; their only means of power and safety, and now they were three men down. Enjolras, Jehan, Joly and the new volunteer had all ran to the Musain to make the last attempt of their fight. They were attempting to barricade the door when Enjolras caught sight of Marius still fighting off a National Guard member._

" _MARIUS!" Enjolras shouted, when hearing his name Marius turned to retreat but was gunned down all too quickly by the advancing men climbing the barricade. Without thinking Enjolras leapt out of the broken window running to help his fallen friend when suddenly he was seized from behind and pulled into the small empty alleyway behind the Musain. Enjolras prepared himself for the painful end, ready to die for Patria. He jumped out of his attackers hold and turned to face his death when he was met with the familiar face._

_“Grantaire? What do you think you are doing?!" Enjolras yelled._

" _Making sure you live to see another day. It doesn't have to end this way and you know it." Grantaire yelled in response knowing all too well how stubborn the man in front of him could be. Enjolras was about to make his counter argument when suddenly gunshots mixed with the screams of familiar voices echoed the streets. The screams had come from the Musain… The two men stayed in silence for what seemed like hours until Grantaire grabbed Enjorlas's shoulders and said in a hushed tone._

"W _e need you to live, to survive this day, don't you understand. Combeferre needs you, Gav needs you, Courf and I need you…" Grantaire saw the look in Enjolras's eyes, like he was betraying all those who had fallen, all of those who had trusted and believed him. He knew it was a risk but Grantaire needed him to see sense so quickly he looked back into Enjorlas’s eyes and said,_

" _She needs you!”_

************************************************************

They sat in an awkward silence for half an hour, Enjolras returning to the book in hand but never turning the page, constantly re-reading the same two pages. Grantaire on the other hand tried to find things to do around the room to waste time. Rearranging the somewhat messy selves filled with empty wine bottles, scrap paper and the stack of book he had borrowed from friends over the past few years. He heard footsteps from the hall, he turned to greet Combeferre who looked like he was on the verge on blacking out.

"Ferre, sit down mon ami you look as white as a ghost."

"No Taire I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." All three men shared a concerned glance towards the room Gavroche occupied. Grantaire would have on another day accepted his friends excuse but today and every day from then on was to be different. He walked over to Combeferre who had now taken to leaning against the cold stone wall and all but dragged him over to the now empty sofa. He didn't need to use much force as Combeferre let the sober man lead him to sofa sitting him down gently, he kept a hand on the weary mans shoulder and Grantaire soon felt Ferre’s hand join the hand that rested there. Enjolras watched the scene in front of him with a small but unnoticeable smile, yes the past three day had been a struggle that none of them had prepared for, but they were still together. He winced, for he was wrong. Not all of them were together, they had suffered great loss but they would not be forgotten: Their names, their friendships, their hearts and souls would forever be carried with them.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence, Enjolras returned his gaze back to the book that he held in his hands, the sunlight slowly banishing the darkness that once owned the room they were sat. 

"How is he?" It was the question on everyone's mind but Grantaire was the only one brave enough to ask it. Combeferre lowered his hand back down to let it sit in his lap and sighed.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time for the wound to close and of course more sleep. But… I don't think that's the case for Eponine.” Grantaire glanced over to where Enjolras sat, his eyes had stopped following the words on the page and sat their almost frozen in time. Grantaire answered for him, 

"What do you mean?"

"She had the symptoms of a fever yesterday morning, I've tried all I can to prevent it getting worse but I don't think she will survive the day." It was blunt and cruel but there was no need to tiptoe around the it any longer. Grantaire hung his head, and once again silence filled the room. The next sound to break the silence was the loud bang of a book being slammed shut as Enjolras stormed out of the room without saying a word, both men stared at the door their friend had left in, one with confusion in his face the other with pity.

Enjolras stared at the door in front of him, he was arguing with himself whether or not to go in, after minuets of debate in his mind he shook his head and pushed the door open and slowly entered. The room was small, the only furniture occupying the room was a small bed and a wooden cabinet and chair, Grantaire had spent most of his fortune on alcohol it surprised Enjolras that the drunkard could even afford an apartment on his own. The bed was positioned in the center of the room and Enjolras took note of the water basin and rags placed on the cabinet, Combeferre did say that he had tried to keep the fever away. A small breeze filled the room through the window making the thin curtains dance elegantly in the air, Enjolras looked out the window and gave a small smile at the view. Being on the outskirts of town had its advantages, he saw the river gently following its directed path, and he heard the waves of the water create their songs as they crashed into the rocks. He was lost in his own thoughts, until he heard the movement of fabric behind him. Turning around he saw a site that made his heart sink, her face was thin and white, droplets of sweat trickled down her cheek, she was pulling at the thin blanket over her small malnourished body as if trying to escape from its grasp. Her eyes were closed but Enjolras knew that she was not tired, she was just too weak to open them. Without hesitation Enjolras rushed over to the water basin, dipped one of the rags in the freezing, ice cold water and rested it on her forehead. The sudden interaction must have shocked the young girl as her hand came up from the sheets and grabbed his wrist, her breathing became hitched causing her to cough uncontrollably.

"Eponine. It's okay, it's me I'm not going to hurt you." His words must have gotten through as Eponine's breathing became more controlled but the coughing still carried on, Enjolras looked around the room until his eyes came across a glass of water beneath the bed, quickly grabbing the glass with his free hand he turned back to Eponine.

"Drink this Eponine, its water, please." He held the glass as Eponine took small gradual sips. Once she had drank all she could Enjolras placed the glass back under the bed and carried on dabbing the rag along her forehead. Minuets passed and Eponine's coughing had stopped, so had her pulling at the sheets, Enjolras soaked the rag in the water for a second time when he returned to Eponine's bedside he was faced with her brown eyes staring right at him, only the fire he had always seen in them was gone, her eyes now looked dull, weary and grey. They stared at each other for a while, Enjolras returning back to wiping the rag along Eponine's cheek, the only sounds filling the room was the crashing of the waves and the mumbles of Grantaire and Combeferre's conversation from the next room.

“I’m not going to make it am I?"

The sudden noise made Enjolras jump, her voice was so hoarse and weak it was saddening. He looked into her eyes, and shook his head.

"Of course you will! What makes you say that?"

"The way Ferre looked at me last night. He didn't think I could see him, all I saw was pity. I’m not as stupid as you think, I know what that look means.” Enjolras saw the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm scared." It was then that she let out a small cry. Enjolras threw the rag away and took her face in his hands within seconds,

"Eponine look at me, you do not need to be scared, and do you know why? Because you are going to survive, you've survived years on the street, survived the beatings from your father and Montaparnasse. A little fever isn't going to beat you." Eponine stared in awe as Enjolras gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, she never knew he had paid so much attention to her. Before she could respond Enjolras continued, "Eponine you are going to survive this. I promise you, as soon as beat this I will take you to see Gavroche, I can't tell you how much he's been missing you. He needs you Ep, so you have to beat this." He kissed her forehead and went back to caressing her cheek, never had he sounded so desperate in his life but everything he said was true. Gavroche needed her, he was suffering just as bad with his night terrors and Eponine knew that. Eponine nodded her head weakly and slowly,

"Okay, I promise I'll survive." She said with a forced teasing smile. Enjolras returned the smile, and began to move from his chair but a hand stopped him in his tracks, he looked down to see Eponine's small hand in his.

"Stay?" It was a quiet, weak plea he felt her hand tremble whether that was fear or a symptom of her growing fever he didn't want to know, he gave a small nod and tightened his grip on her hand. Abandoning the perfectly good chair at the side of the bed, Enjolras slowly and carefully placed himself next to the petite and fragile girl on the bed. Eponine shuffled closer so that her head rested on his chest, he flinched slightly at this sudden contact but Enjolras soon found his hand moving without hesitation to stroke the strand of hair lying across her face away. She looked more relaxed, her shivering had become less rapid, and within seconds she fell into a deep sleep. Enjolras carried on threading his fingers in her hair, praying she would keep her promise. Without realising he was speaking out loud the words came

“You are wrong though, I have never thought you stupid. Not once, not ever.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Meanwhile, Combeferre and Grantaire remained sat in the other room, not a word had been said since Enjolras's sudden exit. Combeferre's gaze remained on the door while Grantaire fiddled with his thumbs. Soon the silence was becoming too much for him, keeping his eyes on his own hands a small mumble left his lips, 

“So… Gavroche will be okay then?"

"Yeah… yeah, he just needs a very long sleep." Combeferre hadn't moved his head to reply his eyes still focused on the door Enjolras had just entered. "Do you have any idea why-"

"Why he's acting like that? Even if I do, it wouldn't be my place to say. Let's just wait for him to make his own decisions." Grantaire said with a sigh. Combeferre looked at his friend in shock and with a laugh said,

"Since when did you become the smart one of the group!?"

"What can I say, not drinking for three days straight is starting to revive the intellectual part of my brain that I thought I killed off." He said with a cheeky smirk. And with that, both men fell into a fit of hysterics after the laughing stopped both of them looked at each other, neither of them had laughed since…

"I feel guilty now," Combeferre said quietly as he stood up and walked over to the window, resting his arm on the wall.

"We can't stay miserable forever, they wouldn't want that."

"How do you know though? No one knows what happens after you-"

"Ferre, you shouldn't torture yourself like this, for the past three days you have been working non-stop keeping both Gavroche and Eponine alive, might I add you did with only an hours rest, you've put up with Enjolras's weird behavior, my withdrawal and Courf’s … whatever’s going on with Courf right now. Thinking like this is not helping. All you need to know is that wherever they are right now, they are probably looking down on us laughing until their sides split. Also, they are probably making bets on how long I can stay sober, which honestly I wouldn't be surprised. Now go and get some kip, that's an order." Combeferre looked again in shock at his friend, in his mind he admired Grantaire, he had transformed from the drunken cynic to the sober selfless leader in under three days. Combeferre nodded and walked towards the door leading to the room he shared with both Grantaire and Enjolras, but before he left he turned back to Grantaire who was now standing where Combeferre once stood.

"You know R, you better watch out. You're starting to sound like Enjolras." Both men shared a final chuckle before Grantaire was left alone for the first time in three days.

Looking around the room Grantaire thought back to the moment his life changed, whether it was for the better or not time would tell. But he didn't dare think what would have happened if he hadn't volunteered.

************************************************************

_“So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now..”_

_They all watched with pity in their eyes as Eponine poured her breaking heart to Marius. Grantaire saw what she had done and secretly admired the girl, it took real courage to do what she did, but on the other, he wished she hadn't taken the bullet. Marius didn't love her, not in the way she wished, he knew there was someone who did if only she knew. It was ironic that she was just as oblivious as Marius. If it were any other day he would have chuckled at the irony. He looked over to Enjolras and watched the tear roll down his cheek if he were a writer this would have been the perfect ending to a tragic love story. Two souls forever lost to each other, if only it ended better._

" _And rain will make the flowers-"Grantaire looked back over to pair, Eponine looked so still it was heartbreaking he silently cursed, he watched Combeferre advance slowly towards Eponine and place two fingers on her neck whilst Marius slowly began to shed a tear. Everybody else began to turn their backs not wanting to see anymore when suddenly._

" _She's alive!" Combeferre exclaimed!_

_After several, 'What's?', 'How's?' and a 'No way!’, Combeferre called for silence. Grantaire who now stood at the back of the chaos observed how Combeferre checked over Eponine, how Marius just sat there with a shocked expression on his stupid face, how Enjolras hadn't even moved from the spot he stood in. From the corner of his eye Grantaire saw Courfeyrac talking to a what looked to be a freaked out Gavroche, he was trying his best to calm the boy down by the sounds of it. Grantaire took a mouthful of wine, he was too busy observing he didn't notice Joly appear at his side._

" _Sad isn't it."_

" _It is mon ami, in more ways than one," Grantaire replied taking yet again another sip of alcohol._

" _What does that mean?" Joly asked with a confused look._

" _Nothing, don't listen to me, what's happening over there?"_

_Joly gave a sigh, "Well it looks like the bullet is stuck just below her heart, and to be honest she's lucky the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. Combeferre needs to get the bullet out quickly but not here, with an open wound she could get infected because of the dirt and that could lead to-" Grantaire watched his friend ramble on about what could happen if Eponine's wound got infected until finally, he had to put an end to it._

" _So what you're saying is she needs to leave the barricade?"_

" _Yes, if you want to put it in simple terms."_

" _Right." He walked from Joly and pushed his way through the crowd that was now forming around the girl. When he finally reached the front he saw that Marius had now moved away from his best friend as was reading a blood-stained piece of parchment. Typical. His best friend was almost at the point of death and he's back to worrying about a girl he's just met. If Eponine was not in the state she was in he would have been tempted to punch the freckles of Marius's oblivious face._

" _Ferre, you and I both know that if she stays here she won't last the night right?" Everybody know stared at Grantaire, Combeferre looked up at his friend and nodded, allowing his to continue. "Let me take her out of here and over to my place, that way she can stay out of danger and wait until you or even Joly can get to her after all this. It's worth a go mon ami." Everyone now even Enjolras stared in awe at their drunkard._

" _Are you sure R? You have been dri-"_

" _I don't see why you care all of a sudden Marius! And for your information I've had one drink, I think I can handle carrying the girl who has loved you since the very second she laid eyes on you to the safety of my apartment!" He yelled. Silence filled their side of the barricade everyone shocked and surprised at Grantaire's outburst. It want until Combeferre spoke that everyone was brought back into reality._

" _Okay! Let's do that. Once you get here inside attempt to clean the wound better than I've just done, keep her warm and make sure she gets fluid in her system. Water, R would be the fluid we mean."_

" _I know Ferre, I'm not as stupid as you think." Grantaire mumbled as he lifted the wounded Eponine into his arms. Once he was sure she was comfortable he was lead out of the barricade safely by Combeferre, Joly and Enjolras._

" _Good luck mon ami," Combeferre said whilst patting his shoulder, "And for the record, I never thought you were stupid, a little too drunk sometimes but never stupid. If none of us get to you by morning take her to the nearest hospital. And thank you for everything."_

" _Now look who's the stupid one." Grantaire chuckled, "I will see you back in my apartment by morning or else I'll kill you myself." He tightened his grip on the now sleeping Eponine as he made his way out of the barricade before he turned the corner he gave once last glance back to the barricade and gave a small nod to Enjolras. He hoped that even if Enjolras never saw the morning, he caught the knowing looking in his eyes. And then just like that Grantaire began the long journey to his house praying to God above that the small girl in his arm would last the night._

And here he was three days later, sober, tired and thinking clearly. He ran his hand through his thick black curls as he looked out the window. The fight may be over but he knew the National Guard would be looking for them especially Enjolras, after all he was their leader. Grantaire just prayed that they were hidden well enough to give them more time. As it was time they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Combeferre sat himself on the end of the made-up bed (in reality it was just a bundle of spare blankets and a small thin pillow) positioned in the corner of Grantaire's spare room, he felt so tired inside but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. From where he sat he could see right across the hall where Eponine's room was, the door was slightly ajar and curiosity got the best of him, rising from his position he crossed over to the other side of the hall to take a peek. Something was different about Enjolras ever since the barricades, in his mind Enjolras would be working non-stop creating plans for their next move, but this was not to be the case. He paused outside the door and peeked through the gap between the door and doorframe and for a moment the medical student just stared at the sight before with an open mouth. Not quite processing what he was looking at. Turning around so that his back leaned again the wall Combeferre was rattling his brain, how had he missed this?

"Shut your mouth mon ami, you'll catch flies. We wouldn't want that would we?" Came a voice, Combeferre turned around to face the speaker only to find Courfeyrac's boyish face, dark circles under his heavy eyes, showing the signs of his lack of sleep as he attempted his little joke. He clearly had not seen the sight Combeferre had seen.

"No Courf, we wouldn't want that," Combeferre replied coldly.

"Hey, come on Ferre I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's nothing you've done, I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?" Courfeyrac asked looking more concerned at his friend, Combeferre was never known for being this. Anxious wasn't the word that immediately came to mind - worried? Sure he got a little worried everyone did, but he would be more relaxed in the situation in question and deal with it in a content, gentle manner. Something had to be really wrong or dangerous for Combeferre to be acting this way. That or it was the end of the world. It slightly scared Courfeyrac to see his friend like this. Combeferre looked back to where he once was staring then back to Courfeyrac and with a heavy sigh spoke.

"See for yourself." Moving away from the door so that his friend could see, Courfeyrac slowly stepped forward and peeked his own head through the gap. It took him a few seconds but he now finally understood where Combeferre was coming from, he was witnessing the impossible.

"Is that-what-I mean...?"

"I know Courf, I know. Now you see why I'm confused?"

“…Yeah.” It was all he could muster up to say, they were both witnessing their once marble leader cracking. For Enjolras was now lying asleep next to a still looking Eponine his head balancing just above hers. A hand resting in her hair, while the other on her waist, it was quite the sight for both me.

"What do you suppose is going on there?"

"I don't know Courf. But whatever's going on there it seems to be working." Courfeyrac tore his head away from the couple and gave his friend a questioning look. He didn't need to ask as Combeferre continued. "Just look at Eponine, she looks calmer, her breathing is normal and she has stopped shivering. Maybe, maybe she could survive… I- I just don't know anymore.” He said shaking his head and moving back into the spare room, keeping his head down.

Courfeyrac watched his friend retreat back into their room. It saddened him to think that this rebellion and its consequences had affected two of the strongest men he had known. Not wanting to disturb both the sleeping couple and Combeferre, he walked into the living space and gave a small smile to Grantaire who hadn't moved from his position at the window.

"How's Gav?" Was Grantaire's immediate reaction to seeing his friend, he remembered watching Courfeyrac's attempts to calm the boy from another night terror.

"He's fine now, actually he's sleeping soundly for the first time in… God knows when." The news made both men smile, at least there was a definite sign of moving forward.

"You're doing an amazing job with him Courf, he looks up to you, you're practically a brother to the lad."

"But is being a brother to him enough? You know what he has had to go through. He needs someone who will be a father to him. I can't give that to him, I can barely look after myself let alone a child." Courfeyrac blurted out. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Grantaire's eyes, "What do I do?"

**********************************************************

The day passed too quickly and soon the sun was setting, Grantaire and Courfeyrac spent their time reminiscing about the good old days before the barricade, they both felt that talking about their friends would be better than not talking about them. It was painful of course but after a few hours they both felt lighter. They were in the middle of a conversation involving past lovers when Combeferre walked into the room, looking much more awake than he did before.

"Ferre! How are you feeling?" Courfeyrac stood to greet his friend. Combeferre smiled, the first genuine smile they had seen in days.

"I'm better, thank you. Taire was right I needed sleep. How's Gav?"

"He's still asleep, but were gonna wake him up for something to eat in a bit." Grantaire chimed in before Courfeyrac could even respond. As if on cue the half of boy in question appeared at the door,

"Did someone say we're getting food?" Gavroche mumbled, he looked much better there was colour in his cheeks and his eyes looked brighter. Grantaire gave a small chuckle,

"Yes Gav, we are indeed my boy. Now, are you going to join us?" Within seconds Gavroche bounced over to join Courfeyrac on the larger sofa, giving all three men a small cheeky grin. Gavroche hadn't eaten this good since he ran away from the Thenardier's all those years ago. So when Grantaire mentioned that his neighbour who lived below his apartment who was away for a few days said they could take what they liked, it was good news all round. For the past three days the group had been able to have a decent meal a day, but soon they would run out; this meant one thing, stepping out into the world, being at risk of getting caught. But that didn't stop them from appreciating the food they had. Once each of them had a plate of whatever Combeferre could make from the various vegetables and meats from the slowly decreasing stock, Gavroche was the first to break what he thought was an awkward silence.

"Where's Enjolras?" His question was mainly directed to Courfeyrac, but it was Combeferre who answered.

"I think he's still asleep Gav," Gavroche nodded and returned to his dinner, it wasn't even five minutes later when Combeferre spoke again this time looking a bit more nervous than he did before, "a-actually I better wake him up, I need to check on Eponine." Courfeyrac and Grantaire shared a look, they remembered Combeferre's medical prediction for Eponine.

"No Ferre, let him wake up on his own he needs all the sleep he can get." Grantaire quietly mumbled, Courfeyrac told Grantaire earlier where Enjolras was sleeping and considering the situation…

"But-I need to-"

"Ferre, I'm sure when Enjolras wakes up he will make sure Eponine is fine, finish eating please mon ami, you'll work yourself to death." Courfeyrac regretted that statement the second he made it, as silence once again fell onto the small group, even Gavroche's face fell slightly but making an attempt to change the subject mumbled,

"Where is he sleeping?” It was an innocent question from the young boy, so he was a little confused when the three men sat around him all gave each other amusing and odd glances.

*********************************************************

It must have been the gradual rise in voices in the other room, but soon enough Enjolras's eyes fluttered open, it was the first decent few hours' sleep he had gotten since the night of the barricade and he felt more energised. He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, she looked so still. It scared him. He was careful when sitting up properly, placing Eponine's head on the pillow with great care.

"Ep?" His voice was quiet and gentle, it matched the gentle strokes of his fingers as he caressed Eponine's hair. "Come on Ep, please." The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours, it was crushing him inside. It was no use in trying anymore. She had broken her promise. He pressed his forehead against hers, ignoring the tears forming and rolling down his cheek, dripping onto Eponine's face. He was about to call for Combeferre when suddenly he heard a small groan, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly, wiping the tears from his eyes. He saw her chest moving as she took deep breathes, Enjolras sighed with relief and held her closer. A small chuckled brought Enjolras back into reality as he looked down to the now awake Eponine, who was looking up at him, a small weak smile on her lips.

"Kept my promise. Your turn." She smirked. The remark made Enjolras chuckle, even after all this time she can still somehow get her way. But she was alive and for Enjolras that was all that mattered, maybe now things could start to get back to some normality.

Little did they know.

There was a storm brewing. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"I'd better go and get Gav then," Enjolras said after a while, standing up being careful not to move Eponine too much. It had been half an hour since Eponine had woken, and that whole time they had just enjoyed each other's company, sharing smiles and small talk. The room had been quiet for far too long. 

"I thought the promise was you'd take me to him?" Enjolras felt his lips twitch, she was the still the same old Eponine from all those years ago, making things difficult, yet you could never hate her for it.

"Yes, yes it was." His eyes went from scanning Eponine to the door and back to Eponine. "Well then, no time like the present. Ferre's gonna kill me but-" In one swift moment Enjolras bent down and picked up the girl in his arms, he expected her to resist but he was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

Back in the other room, Courfeyrac was trying to change the subject of conversation, not wanting to try to explain to a ten-year-old boy that Enjolras was sleeping in the same bed as his sister.

"Come on Gav you haven't even finished your dinner, if you're not careful I’ll end up eating it."

"Don't try that Courf, and don't try and think I didn't see your’s and Grantaire's face when Ferre mentioned my sister. What's happening?" The boy was definitely his sister's brother, he didn't miss anything; before any of the three men could say anything they were interrupted,

"What's happening Gav, is that someone here wants to see you." Everyone looked up to see Enjolras standing in the doorway carrying Eponine carefully in his arms.

"EP!" Gav jumped off the sofa he and Courfeyrac occupied and ran over to small armchair Enjolras was gently placing her down into. The two Thenardier children gently embracing each other, both being careful of the other's injuries. Gavroche went on to rabble on to his sister about anything and everything that had happened since that night at the barricade, Eponine held Gavroche so close she almost considered never letting go, she was the bruises and cuts on her baby brother’s face and arms and she suddenly felt regret fill her. Why was she not there to stop him doing whatever stupid thing he had obviously done. The three remaining men looked at Eponine in shock but soon a smile formed onto most of their lips as they watched the interaction between brother and sister. Combeferre, on the other hand, pulled Enjolras to the side, not looking happy at all.

"Did you bump your head or something mon ami? In her condition it is vital that she stays in one place. Are you trying to kill her?!" he said in a hushed but angry tone of voice. "It's lucky she survived this long-"

"Look I promised her that if she survived until tonight I would take her see Gav. And I never break my promises." Enjolras snapped in the same tone. Their eyes locked in a deadly stare, a stature that was not unnoticed, 

"Look Ferre, shouldn't we be celebrating? You said it yourself it's lucky she's still with us." Grantaire said a little too loudly bring both men out of their trance and causing Eponine and Gavroche to stop their conversation. Now all eyes were on Combeferre, he looked at everyone in turn before lastly facing Enjolras once again, eventually, he gave in.

"Alright, at least get Eponine back into bed. It’s not that I’m not happy to see you awake and well Ep, but I will not have you get any worse because this one here decided to be the fool for once.” Enjolras narrowed his eyes at Combeferre but nodded before he could start to walk back over to Eponine, Grantaire's hand found his arm.

"Let Courfeyrac take her, I need to talk to you… privately.”

************************************************************

"So 

what is it you want to talk about?" It was only the two of them in the room now, everyone else had gone to speak with Eponine, and Enjolras looked more than a bit annoyed.

"I know." It didn't take long for Enjolras's face to drop,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Grantaire raised his eyebrow, "Really now? Just because I was drunk all those times in the Musain that didn't mean I wasn't paying attention. And the look on your face whenever Eponine walked in was a big giveaway." He finished with a smirk, he had him. Not even Enjolras could talk his way out of this. Enjolras meanwhile had closed his eyes hanging his head low.

"How long?"

Grantaire sighed and mumbled with a small shrug of his shoulders, "The day Marius brought her to the meetings."

"Two years! You've known for two years!"

**************************************************

_"The people of this country deserve to be heard, we will fight for equality not just for Paris but for the whole of France! VIVA LE REVOLUTION!"_

_It had been another successful rally, and the Le Amis were celebrating in the Musain. Joly had suggested the new meeting place as he was trying to flirt with the barmaid who was on shift. Enjolras had to admit it, watching his friends making complete fools of themselves was slightly amusing. Yes it annoyed him, they had so much work to do if they were going to achieve their goals and targets, but as Grantaire had loudly stated after his fourth drink "What's the harm in one night off!" at least that was what the slurred words sounded like! Enjolras was observing the chaos from the corner of the room they were occupying on the first floor when he noticed someone was missing._

_"Where's Marius?"_

_"He said something about picking someone up," shouted Courfeyrac from the bar "Apparently she's his new neighbour, just moved from Montfermeil. So he's bringing her along." This annoyed Enjolras even more, not only was Marius late –again- but now he was bringing along random strangers - a girl even - without asking first. Why they let Marius join the group in the first place he couldn't remember. But Montfermeil, so many memories he had as a child spending his summers at his parent's summer house. He smiled at the memory of a certain summer long ago. He was too deep into his thoughts he didn't notice Marius creep up the stairs, it wasn't until Grantaire's booming voice filled the room Enjolras snapped back into the present._

_"Marius! Who is this beautiful mademoiselle you have brought to the party?!" The girl in question blushed slightly, Enjolras couldn't see her face fully as Marius's big head was blocking his sight, but from what he could see the girl was clearly malnourished. Marius chuckled,_

_"This everyone is my new neighbour Eponine."_

_Enjolras's eyes widened at the mention of her name. It couldn't be?_

_"Eponine this is well… Everyone, I'm sure they will be the gentlemen I know they are and introduce them, themselves." Marius had managed to move away to let the Amis greet the girl, and for a second he saw her face. He couldn't believe. It was her, after all those years they had found each other again, just like they had promised. He just hoped that she remembered him. The time soon came to find out as Eponine was now looking at him, he took a deep breath and walked over,_

_"Mademoiselle." He said, bringing her small hand to his lips, before he could say anything else Marius came to Eponine's side._

_"I see you've met Enjolras Eponine, or as we liked to call him: The Marble Man." He exclaimed, 'Thanks Pontmercy' Enjolras thought bitterly, he looked back to Eponine who gave him a warm smile,_

_"Monsieur Enjolras, it's nice to meet you. And please call me Eponine, mademoiselle doesn't suit me." She smirked, the glint in her eyes answered his question. She remembered him. He wanted to talk to her properly, catch up from all those years ago but Marius, yet again, managed to interrupt before he could get a word in._

_"Come on Ep, I'll get you a drink." Enjolras saw the way Eponine looked at Marius and his face dropped, he knew that face, he'd experienced it._

_Grantaire watched from the distance, bottle in hand. He shook his head as he watched the whole brief interaction. Was everyone he knew this oblivious?_

*******************************************************

Back in Eponine's room, Gavroche sat cuddled next to his sister, Courfeyrac, positioned himself on the end of the bed while Combeferre took the chair. Eponine had found some strength to hold Gavroche close, threading her fingers him his blonde locks.

"I've missed you Ponnie." Gavroche softly spoke, clinging to his sister tighter. Eponine flinched slightly, her chest wound still raw after the past few days, Gavroche immediately sensed his sisters pain and let go quickly "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Gav, you don't have to apologise, not to me."

"Just be careful Roche, Eponine still needs to heal." Courfeyrac added with a small smile, he looked up to Eponine who returned the smile with one of her own. She then looked to her side where Combeferre sat looking at the floor, she slowly removed her hand from Gavroche's hair and took his hand in her own.

"Thank you"

Combeferre looked up from the ground to see Eponine's small smile, "For what?"

"Oh you know, making sure my brother stays healthy; looking after me, being the sane one, the usual." She said with a wink. The small sarcastic comment made everyone chuckle.

"No need to thank me Ep, in my eyes your both family." He squeezed her hand in reassurance before continuing "I better go see the other two, make sure Enjolras has had something to eat, I'll bring some back in for you in a bit." And with that he took his leave, leaving the siblings and Courfeyrac alone in the room. After a while Gavroche began to doze off in his sister's arms, Eponine smiled to herself, she couldn't remember the last time she had spent so much time with Gavroche. She went back to playing with his hair when she noticed the pained look on Courfeyrac's face, as if he was thinking something through too much.

"I'm glad he has you."

Courfeyrac looked from Eponine to the sleeping Gavroche, "I'm glad I have him." He said with a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I just-I don't know whether I'm the right role model for him anymore, maybe it's best if I-"

Eponine shook her head, "Are you crazy? You are the closest thing to a father he has ever had, he adores you, every time I got to see him for more than a few seconds back on the streets, all he talked about was -"

"Father figure?" Courfeyrac looked back to the boy in shock, "But I thought-"Eponine laughed.

"Trust me Courf, you're doing everything right." They were interrupted by Gavroche letting out a sleepy yawn. Both Eponine and Courfeyrac smiled.

"I better take him back to bed," Courfeyrac rose to take the small boy in his arms, careful not to put pressure on his bandaged shoulder. Eponine watched closely.

"See, everything right!"


	6. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six **

Combeferre walked back into the main room, feeling happier than when he left. He didn't expect Eponine's appreciation and affection to affect him so, though the worry did return when he laid eyes Enjolras and Grantaire giving each other what they had once called ' _Le regard de mort_ ' years of arguing had perfected this look, so now whenever it was put into use anyone else was put off straight away. To make his presence known he gave out a little cough. After that didn't work he decided to take another go at it, this time with a very loud whistle. That got their attention.

"Eponine's back in bed, she looks and sounds better." The other two men nodded with a smile giving the other an occasional glare when possible. "T-thank you Enjolras." Combeferre stuttered suddenly. "F-for looking after her today, I don't know whether I would be able to-"

"It's alright mon ami, I'm just glad Gavroche still has his sister," Enjolras replied ignoring the amused look on Grantaire's face.

"Speaking of Gavroche," spoke Courfeyrac who was walking down the hall, "He's asleep, flat out." He said with a smile, he nodded over to Grantaire and took his place once again on the sofa.

"This is nice." Grantaire then stated, each man staring at him like he had gone mad. "I mean think about it, for the first time in three days, we finally get a chance to just sit with all of us together, without someone being in Gav or Ep's room. It's our chance to talk." He said almost innocently. The stares of madness were soon swapped for looks of agreement.

"I guess you're right." Combeferre signed, joining Courfeyrac on the sofa.

For the next two hours the four of them, talked about their situation, attempting to plan what their next move would be. They figured that since the National Guard would only be looking in the central part of the city for survivors, they could probably stay at Grantaire's until Gavroche's shoulder fully healed and Eponine could at least stand on her own without support before they would think about moving away. For all four of them it felt like old times: making plans, the occasional debate. It was like the barricade never happened, but of course, it wasn't like old times, they had lost so many friends that night. They were just in the middle of a conversation regarding, food when suddenly they were interrupted by two loud knocks on the door.

Each man jumped to their feet. This was it. They had been found. The looks of worry and fear took their form on their faces. Grantaire took a deep breath and calmed himself down,

"Okay Enjolras, Ferre go and warn Ep, Courf you get Gav. When I give the signal get yourselves out through the back door, there's a staircase leading down to back alleyway, I'll keep them busy." The three men nodded and went to their appointed doors. All three men looked to each other then collectivity looked over to Grantaire slowly walking towards the front door. To see someone they have always known to be a drunken fool suddenly transform into a confident quick-thinking man ready to sacrifice himself to give them a head start, they wished there was another way for them all to get out but at this point, all they could do was to follow Grantaire’s instructions. 

***********************************************************

Courfeyrac ran over to the sleeping boy curled up in the middle of the bed, being careful not to put too much force on his bad shoulder he shook the boy awake, already attempting to unwrap the boy from the blankets. 

"Gav, Gav wake up." Gavroche groaned and mumbled something about five more minutes, holding back a laugh Courfeyrac attempted again "Come Gav please, were gonna have to make a move."

"Why?"

***********************************************************

Enjolras was very careful when shaking Eponine awake. Eponine groaned slowly opening her eyes, upon seeing Enjolras hoovering above her she started to form a cheeky smile, her annoyance to being jolted awake slowing fading away. However seeing the distressed look on his face Eponine suddenly became anxious,

"Ep, listen to me, were have to move fast, I know this is going to be difficult but trust us," Enjolras spoke too quickly he didn't catch what he said himself. While Enjolras was trying to explain to a distressed Eponine Combeferre was at the door waiting for the signal.

************************************************************

Grantaire was at the door, trying to put on his best-drunk expression as possible, after all, he had plenty to experience to draw inspiration from, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try after all who would listen to a drunk. The knock came again, this time it was four hard knocks. 

"Alright, alright calm down I'm here." Closing his eyes he prepared himself for the worst as he swung the door open.

"R?" Came a voice, only this voice was one Grantaire knew all too well, he opened his eyes in relief.

"Megan! Putain d’enfer! Are you a sight for swore eyes!" He said in an animated chuckle, quickly lifting the young girl in a tight embrace. "How have you been beautiful? I thought you weren't getting back for another few days?" He spun the girl around making her giggle with excitement, putting her down gently careful not to drop her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this nice welcome! Wait, R are you sober?” Megan exclaimed.

“Honey, it's a long story. So why are you back early?" He smirked cheekily, Megan soon matched his smirk with one of her own.

"Long story!" they both shared a chuckle, Grantaire then remembered the poor people he had hiding in his spare rooms probably going insane thinking maybe he had been caught or worse killed! Quickly he looked over his shoulder and loudly exclaimed,

"Guys it okay, check your blood pressure it's just my neighbour! Megan come on in and meet some new people, remember to wipe your feet.” He practically dragged the girl into his apartment. Who was soon greeted with the figures of a relived Combeferre and Enjolras, both of them looking a little out of breath.

"Ferre, Enjolras this is Megan, she's the one that let us eat all her food." Megan nodded in agreement to the blunt statement, "And Megan this is Ferre and Enjolras." He indicated both men and soon they were making their acquaintances.

"Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle." Enjolras was the first to speak, bringing Megan's hand to his lips, Megan gave out a small blush. And soon giggled, looking behind her to stage whisper to Grantaire

"I like him, he's polite, why aren’t you this polite to me?” Both Grantaire and Combeferre chuckled,

"Combeferre, but please call me Ferre, everyone else seems to."

"Okay then, Ferre, pleased to meet you. So have you been enjoying my food?" Megan asked with a smirk.

Before anyone could answer, they all heard another voice from the other room.

"Just stay there until I find out what's happening okay?"

For the next few moments, all they could hear were the sounds of furniture being moved, which caused cornering yet amused faces being pulled from everyone in the living space.

"Sorry Taire, Gavroche thought it would be better if we barricaded the -" Courfeyrac stopped in his tracks the second he saw the young girl in front of him. She gave him a small smile and Courfeyrac was sure his heart had stopped. She was beautiful, long blonde hair that passed her shoulders, a smile that made him speechless but what struck him most of all, her glistening deep blue eyes… he then realised that he was just standing there staring

"Urm, mad-mademoiselle…I'm Cour-Courfeyrac, Grantaire never mentioned- never I mean." He cursed himself for sounding so ridiculous, what sort of a first impression was this? He saw the snickering from Grantaire who was standing behind this beauty of a girl next to Combeferre who was failing poorly at hiding his amused face. "Grantaire never mentioned he had such a beautiful neighbour." He finally managed to say. Megan had blushed again, this time it was a lot more obvious

"Courfeyrac, nice to meet you, I'm Megan. That accent, Irish right? You're from Ireland?" A smile soon formed onto Courfeyrac's face,

"Yes, well my parents are, they moved down to France when I was merely a small babe." No one had ever been interested in his family history before, not even the Amis. He found himself more drawn to Megan every second, but he was soon knocked out of his trance when someone jumped him from behind.

"Courf, what's happening are we on the run or not?!" Came Gavroche's voice.

"On the run!? Taire what's going on?" Megan exclaimed turning around to question her neighbour when yet again Gavroche interrupted

"Well, we may be hiding from the National Guard because we rose against the government to fight for equality for the poor." The way Gavroche just casually made said it made everyone stare at him,

"What?" 

Gavroche soon noticed that there was a new presence in the room, "Who are you?"

"Gav!"

"No, Courfeyrac that's okay, I'm Megan, I live downstairs you've been eating my food for the past few days." Megan held out her hand, Gavroche stared at the hand in front of him and then looked back at the figure, as if he was debating with himself whether or not he could trust this woman who claimed to be their neighbour.

"Gavroche, or just Gav for short." He shook Megan's hand smiling as he did. Megan gave another big smile in return and Courfeyrac thought for a second he had blacked out, his mind felt like it was on fire, there was so much he wanted to say to her, but he knew if he tried now he would just mess it up again like he messed up his introduction. Megan then decided to return to the main question that was on her mind, looking dead in Grantiare’s eyes she allowed herself to slowly cross her arms, speaking in a challenging tone, 

"So about this rising against the government? Are you going to fill me in?"


End file.
